winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Roxy
|power = |weapon = White Circle (briefly) |occupation = Bartender/Waitress (S4 - present) Student (S5 - present) Animal Rescue Park Owner (Season 7) Frutti Music Bar Owner/Bartender (World of Winx) |origin = Gardenia, Earth |family = Klaus and Morgana (parents) |relationship = |pet = Artu the Hound |cartoon = The Last Fairy on Earth (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy |game = Winx Club: Rockstars |lcartoon = The Power of the Fairy Animals (Winx Club) Shadows on the Snow (World of Winx) |lcomic = #185: The Festival Of Kites |lgame = Winx: Magix Mayhem |italian = Debora Magnaghi (S4 - 5, S7 & WOW) Tiziana Martello (S6) |cinelume = Sara Camacho |nick = Liliana Mumy |duart = Suzy Myers |gallery = Yes}} Crown Princess Roxy is the princess of the Earth Fairies and was formerly known as the Last Fairy on Earth. She joins the Winx Club as its occasional seventh member in the fourth season. Roxy is the daughter of Morgana and Klaus. Appearance |-|Civilian= Roxy has waist-length, dark pink hair with blonde tips and dark violet eyes. She wears a sea green, long-sleeve, skin-tight cropped shirt with a hot pink shirt over it, which has a lavender paw print in front. She wears short, denim capris with a metal chain hanging off at her waist and hot pink boots with light purple laces and soles. Roxy_civilian_S4.png |-|Believix= Roxy's Believix consists of a light sea green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green shorts with greenish-yellow ruffles underneath and a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has three purple circles on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a light sea green, fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are lime green, platform boots with white heels and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Roxy Believix.png Roxy Believix 2.jpg Personality Roxy is rebellious, a little shy, and willful. She cares a great deal for animals, loving them and keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She is very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she is angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down, and when she feels that there is something wrong. She can also be very stubborn, demonstrated in her reluctance to believe that fairies exist, even when the evidence was literally staring her in the face. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. Often she is overpowered by tears when forced to make an important decision under pressure as seen in the episode "A Fairy in Danger". Towards the people and animals she cares for, she is sacrificial and will do anything to protect them. Pre-Series Sometime before the events of the fourth season, it is revealed that during her school life, with a quote from her biology teacher saying that she is a gifted biologist. Also at some point, Roxy says that she was lonely and longed for a friend before meeting her fellow fairies. Winx Club Seasons |-|Season 4= Roxy appears for the first time in "Love & Pet" in the vitrine of the Love & Pet. Because the shop wasn't opened yet, Stella gets rid of her in a rude way. Because she unconsciously used her power to talk with a fairy pet, this accident was mistaken as an assault by the Wizards of the Black Circle. Roxy is initially wary of the Winx, thinking that they are just a bunch of snobbish vain girls. She worked as a bartender and waitress at her father's bar, the Frutti Music Bar. Later, she changes her opinion when the Winx follow her to her personal room at the Frutti Music Bar because the Winx realized that she was downloading more than one pet (she downloaded several, all under different names). This makes her even more suspicious of the girls, thinking they're crazy, and decided that she and Artu need to lose them. Later on, after escaping to Gardenia's factory area, she is attacked by the Wizards of the Black Circle, leading her to believe in magic and the Winx earn their Believix. Slowly and after learning that she is the Fairy of Animals, Roxy starts to use some limited power on Artu, such as making him talk along with the Fairy Pets. After a while she decides to show her powers to her Dad, but during her attempt, Roxy discovers that it is Duman in disguise. After being kidnapped, Roxy manages to escape and save her dad, but Gantlos tries to stop her. After Gantlos harms Artu, Roxy becomes very enraged and transforms into a fairy, just like how Bloom first transformed herself in Season 1 when she was facing the Trix. After struggling to use her new magic to protect herself, the other Winx girls sensed her magic trail and arrive to save her. Once Roxy reunites with Artu and Klaus in the Gardenia train station, she complains to Bloom that she does not want to be a fairy, as it is too dangerous, but when Ogron attacks Bloom and Roxy's father, with help from the mysterious woman in her dreams, Roxy fights back. As she gains more confidence with each passing day, she wants nothing more than to free the Earth fairies from imprisonment. She plays a vital part when the Winx need to free them. Once Roxy helps free her fellow Earth Fairies, she feels sad due to the fact that they all want revenge. After Bloom defeats Nebula in a fight several days later, Roxy manages to convince Morgana to drop her quest for revenge. After the Black Circle betray their promise to surrender, Roxy and the rest of the girls, especially Aisha, are deeply saddened by Nabu's sacrifice in order to stop the Black Circle's plot. The following morning, Roxy has a vision of Morgana being trapped somewhere in the castle. After fighting off Nebula and the Warrior Fairies (including Aisha), Roxy frees Morgana from the magic mirror as she, being Morgana's daughter, is next in line to be queen. Once Morgana is free, Roxy is overjoyed at finally finding her mother, and Bloom again comments that she is so much like her. After following the Earth Fairies to the Omega Dimension, Roxy aids Morgana and the Winx in convincing them not to seek revenge and aids in the defeat of the Wizards once and for all. After leaving the Omega Dimension, Roxy witnesses Morgana's abdication and the crowning of Nebula as the new queen (Roxy being too young to be queen herself), and Aisha rejoining the Winx, and returns to Gardenia with the Winx and Morgana. The following night, Roxy accepts Faragonda's offer to study at Alfea. |-|Season 5= In the first episode of season 5, "The Spill", after one of the Winx's concerts, Roxy reveals that she will be working her last shift at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy reveals to Bloom that she has been accepted into Alfea, and will be leaving soon. As Bloom shows excitement for the fairy, Roxy tells Bloom that she has been like a big sister to her, reminding Bloom of Daphne. When there is an explosion on an oil rig near Gardenia, she wants to help the Winx deal with it. Bloom tells her to take care of the people on the beach. In the following episode, "The Rise of Tritannus", Roxy works her last shift while the Winx are performing their last concert. She also helps the girls and fellow concert goers clean up the beaches. When she arrives at Alfea in the third episode, "Return to Alfea", Faragonda graciously welcomes and introduces her to all Alfea students, pointing out to everyone that she was the reason why magic has finally returned to Earth. When the Winx arrive, she is thrilled to be at Alfea and happy to see them. Later that year, in ninth episode "The Gem of Empathy", she is a spectator for one of Stella's fashion shows. However, when the showcase goes awry, Roxy and a couple of other students leave along with some of the other girls. In the eleventh episode of the fifth season, "Trix Tricks", Roxy watches the annual Red Fountain wind-rider competition and cheers for the guys. At the beginning of episode twenty-two, "Listen to Your Heart", Roxy is seen from the sidelines, cheering for a volleyball game between the Winx (except Bloom) and Krystal's team. She appears again, along with Artu, during Stella's fashion show in the twenty-third episode, "The Shark's Eye". In the twenty-fifth episode, "Battle for the Infinite Ocean", Roxy eats breakfast at Alfea with her fellow fairies. In the finale of season 5, "The End of Tritannus", Roxy is seen at the very end during the Winx's celebration concert. She is with many other attendees while cheering for the girls. |-|Season 6= In the beginning of "The Flying School", Roxy is seen inside Faragonda's office, being called to heal a crow which the Winx found. After sometime, Roxy came to Faragonda's office again with it, which has been given the temporary ability to speak. The crow then reveals that she is Griffin, and explains what happened to Cloud Tower. In "The Lost Library", Roxy asks the Winx for help to return Griffin to her real form. Flora attempts to break the spell but fails. In "The Secret Greenhouse" with the help of Palladium, she uses her magic to return Griffin, Carol, Evy and Lorie to their original forms. In "Broken Dreams" she is seen in the Alfea Gym, practicing with the Winx, except for Bloom. In "Mythix", Roxy joins with the Winx girls and meets up with her mother, Morgana, along with the other girls' moms for Mother's Day. The girls and their respective mothers have a pizza party and celebrate with dancing. In "The Music Cafe", Roxy plays a bass guitar and tries to help defeat Rumpelstiltskin with the magic of the instruments. In "The Anthem", Roxy, Musa, and other students at the Music Cafe defeat the Witches of Cloud Tower using their music. |-|Season 7= *Winx Club - Episode 725 World of Winx Season 1 Roxy appears in World of Winx as the owner of the Frutti Music Bar (possibly in her father's stead). She is also fully aware of the Winx Club's investigation concerning talented individuals being kidnapped by someone only known by them as "The Talent Thief." In "The Talent Thief," it is revealed that Roxy allows talented young people to perform at the Frutti Music Bar as a talented guitarist was last seen performing there before he went missing. Roxy finally makes her physical debut at the Frutti Music Bar being interviewed by Bloom where she announces that a new smoothie dedicated to WOW will be served in honor of Annabelle's upcoming performance. In "New Powers," Roxy is questioned by Evans and Gómez, a pair of detectives looking for Annabelle and are suspicious of her friends, the Winx. Roxy tends to their orders until they suddenly disappear, so the young fairy takes the opportunity to notify the Winx of the detectives' suspicious behavior. After Bloom is fired off of WOW for humiliating Ace on live TV, Roxy is the first person she goes to whenever she conducts her private investigations. In "The Shaman," after being warned of Evans and Gómez's tenacity, Roxy agrees to help Bloom and uses her almost psychic-like connection with Arthur to keep the detectives distracted, giving Bloom time to make her way to Annabelle's apartment. Roxy gets to help Bloom in her investigations directly in the episode "Dangerous Waters," as she and Bloom begin their plan to retrieve the Magic Watch in order to rescue the kidnapped talents from the World of Dreams. Linking her vision with Arthur's, Roxy is able to keep track of the detectives and ultimately, the Magic Watch until a mysterious man by the name of Jim steals the Watch from the detectives and runs off. Determined to catch him, Roxy pursues Jim for the Watch with Bloom right behind her. She and Bloom continue to pursue Jim as Roxy keeps track of his movements through her link with Arthur and the three of them are eventually able to successfully corner him. Unfortunately, however, Jim breaks the Magic Watch during his escape attempt, leaving Roxy and Bloom completely clueless as to what to do. That is until Jim offers his assistance. Roxy and Bloom grill Jim on his sudden choice to help them in the beginning of "Shadows on the Snow," with Roxy remaining skeptical of Jim, even after he explains what his motives are and how he knows of the Watchmaker. Ultimately, though, Roxy sets aside her skepticism when Bloom agrees to journey to Switzerland with Jim and she is unable to join them per Bloom's wishes. Comics Winx Club |-|Season 4 = *Issue 68: Roxy the Seventh Fairy *Issue 69: The Cursed Jewel *Issue 70: Ski Break *Issue 71: Layla's Courage *Issue 74: Love and Duty *Issue 75: Needless Courage *Issue 76: Revenge of the Sea *Issue 77: Hopes and Disappointments *Issue 78: The Wizard Kamud *Issue 79: Conflicts of the Heart *Issue 80: Old Doors New Mysteries *Issue 81: The Flower of Truth *Issue 82: Forbidden Magic *Issue 83: Monsters of Stone *Issue 84: Riddles and Jealousy *Issue 85: Bad Dreams *Issue 86: The Golden Reef *Issue 87: Gregory's Fury *Issue 88: Kyral's Test *Issue 89: Little Wishes *Issue 94: The Fury of the Snow *Issue 95: The Source of Light *Issue 96: Fairy for a Day *Issue 97: The Dark Dimension *Issue 98: Return to the Amazon *Issue 99: Star Shattered *Issue 103: Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East |-|Season 5= *Issue 108: The Scream of the Banshee World of Winx |-|Season 1= *Issue 165: A Special New Year |-|Season 2= *Issue 168: The Music Festival Magical Abilities |-|Winx Club= Roxy, as the Fairy of Animals, has animal-based powers. Roxy can empathize with animals and feel what they are feeling, and can calm them down if they are scared, hurt, or angry. She can speak to them and summon them telepathically. Roxy can also grant animals the ability to speak like humans. Roxy has also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in "Winx Believix!", allowing him to break free of Gantlos and return to her side. Roxy also has the ability to read an animal's mind and make them act under her control. As her powers grew throughout the series, Roxy has displayed the use of basic attack spells such as energy rays, and defensive spells such as shields. Roxy can also make an animal out of inanimate objects, such as ice structures, and make them act under her command. Roxy seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in "Winx Club Forever!", when she could sense the Wizards of the Black Circle's presence in her house. Roxy has been shown to use the White Circle to enhance her powers, such as using it to summon a larger than normal flock of creatures of the sky and forest, and make them surround the enemy under her command. The White Circle gives Roxy strength, and an advantage over the Wizards of the Black Circle, as the White Circle is the magical opposite of their powers, and it overpowered them very easily. Roxy also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. |-|World of Winx= Roxy still maintains her status as the Fairy of Animals and thus, retains her animal-oriented powers so far uses her almost psychic-like connection with Arthur to keep the detectives distracted, giving Bloom time to make her way to Annabelle's apartment. Uses of Magic *'Enchanted Cloak' *'Scorpion's Tail' *'Wild Heartbeat' *'Wolf Talon' *[[Nullify the Wild|'Nullify the Wild']] *[[Silver Scales|'Silver Scales']] *'Vocalization Spells' - Used in "The Flying School" to make Crow Griffin speak and "Dad, I'm a Fairy!," to make Artu, Kiko and the Fairy Pets talk Transformation Sequences Trivia *Roxy's name is a diminutive of the name Roxanne, which is itself derived from Roxana, the Greek pronunciation of the Old Persian name ' ''Roshanak', which means "''little star," "bright as the dawn" or "The Bright One," and was the name of the princess of the ancient real-life country of Bactria who married Alexander the Great. *In the planning stages, Roxy's eyes were yellow and her top was pink with baby blue sleeves. Even though her top color was changed (most notably, the sleeves from baby blue to seafoam green), the color scheme used in both the planning stages and Season 4 trailer are sometimes shown in the official series like in "The White Circle." *Roxy was first officially revealed in an interview with Iginio Straffi in 2009, before the premiere of the fourth season. In the interview, Straffi and two producers from Rai (Luca Milano and Claudia Sasso) listed the novelties of the upcoming season, including the revelation that the main characters would "find a seventh fairy" on Earth. **On the same day, a Rai Due press release announced Roxy's role in the new season, saying that the fairies "will meet Roxy, a new character who will become part of the close-knit Winx group. She is a rebellious and determined girl who will discover that she is the Fairy of Animals, and at the same time, the last fairy on Earth." *At the Licensing Show 2010 in Las Vegas, Rainbow provided a description of the fifth season that indicated all seven fairies would be active members in the season. Later in 2010, however, the season was heavily reworked and delayed by a year after Nickelodeon joined as a co-producer. Roxy's role was ultimately reduced to an occasional character. *In 2009 and 2010, six dolls of Roxy were included in the fourth season's doll lines: City Girl, Believix, Mini Believix (which includes Roxy's exclusive Speedix wings), Fairy Ice Skating Championship, I Love My Pet, and Gran Gala. In 2011, Roxy dolls from two lines (Winx Birthday Girl and Magical Summer) were prototyped but were ultimately unreleased. *Roxy can use her powers to communicate with animals, much like the famous character Dr. Dolittle. *Currently, Roxy is the only fairy amongst the Winx to gain her Believix without having to earn her Winx, Charmix or Enchantix. **On May 7th, 2016, the official Winx Club YouTube Channel released the Click and Play video in their Youtube channel, confirming that Roxy is a Believix fairy. ***This was also revealed before via a poll on the official website, however, it is unknown how Roxy acquired Believix since it is regarded as a Higher Fairy Form; one that a fairy cannot acquire until achieving Enchantix. ****It is worth noting that Roxy freeing the other Earth Fairies could have allowed to earn her Enchantix, just as Bloom earned her complete Enchantix by liberating Domino. Roxy ''could ''have had the powers of an Enchantix fairy then gained an incomplete Believix, which could be why Bloom didn't permit her to accompany the Winx to the Amazon due to not having Believix powers. It's possible Roxy gained a complete Believix in later seasons. *She is still the future Queen of the Earth Fairies, as Nebula is merely serving as her regent. *In Season 5, she no longer has blonde streaks in her waist-length dark pink hair. It is unknown if that is the production error or her new design. **Yet in later seasons, her hair regains the blonde streaks. *Roxy's Cinélume voice actress, Sara Camacho, also voices Caramel and Yucca in PopPixie. *Roxy's DuArt voice actress, Suzy Myers, has voiced Stormy in the 4Kids dub. *In Season 7, her transformation sequence was reanimated. *Roxy is the second known Fairy of Animals, the first being Katy. *Despite the fact that she has never earned Butterflix along with the other Winx members, Roxy has a Butterflix form that can be seen in the game, Winx: Magix Mayhem. *She shares her birthday (March 20) with Sky. Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Earth Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Fairies Category:Comics Category:Roxy Category:Alfea Category:Season 6 Category:Allies Category:Tir Nan Og Category:Morgana Category:Season 7 Category:Believix Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Alfea Students Category:Games Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Princesses Category:Season 8